Family Matters
by greenluv34
Summary: Hmm, what if we were to put a married couple, two daughters, some drama, almost no acceptence, sex and some annoying people together?  You get the Zaraki family of course.  Join Kenpachi, Retsu, Yachiru, and my character Yumi, in a weird adventure! Review


HIHIHIHI I'm writing for the first time an uno/ken fanfic, isn't this awesome

WARNING: Lots of sex just a heads up. I am thinking this is gonna be a 20 chap maybe more maybe less, but somewhere around 20. Have fun reading! Oh and this fanfic includes a daughter of theirs, she is about 4 years younger than Yachiru (in human years).

Lots of smut, so hand on to you orgasms lol jkjk.

This takes place as human, in the human world with no shinigami stuff, except when they get new zanpaktos.

Kenpachi: 31

Retsu: 29

Yachiru: 8

Yumi: 4

They now have been married 10 years (year she was adventurous with the marriage at 19 years old)

It started out like a normal day, with Kenpachi, Unohana (now Unohana Zaraki), their "daughter" Yachiru, and their other daughter, Yuki.

"Good morning," Retsu said in a very sleepy state.

She received a grunt in reply, she was about to complain about the grunts when she heard her stomach growl lightly, Kenpachi turned to her and smiled.

"What's for breakfast, woman?" He asked as he kissed her.

"I don't know, maybe some human pancakes, eggs bacon, something like that," she replied, flushed.

"Good," he said.

Just then, a very hyperactive Yachiru and a very quiet Yuki came through the door.

"Ken-Chan, time to get up! Time to get up!" Yachiru yelled happily.

Kenpachi gasped but did so anyways.

As Retsu got up, Yumi followed, although she did love her father, she was well aware that he wanted a boy instead of a girl.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself.

_**10minutes later**_

"Ok, who's ready for breakfast?" Retsu asked excitedly.

"MEEEEE!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Im ready for breakfast…" Yumi mumbled.

Another grunt from Kenpachi.

"_What is his problem today?"_ Retsu asked herself.

After she finished serving breakfast, she dressed Yachiru and Yumi for school; she drove them off, and came back.

Retsu was a nurse, so it was really hard working, but since she did love helping people, and it did pay satisfactory money, she was always doing it, almost no questions asked, but now she was using a few of her days she saved for the last 5 days. She had 12 in total and it was going to be the best 6 days in all.

Kenpachi owned a dojo, and since many people wanted to see the legendary scary Kenpachi Zaraki, he was racking in the dough. (It's a smiley face incase it doesn't show it)

The problem today was that Kenpachi had been sexless for 8 days now because of Retsu's double shifts and she was doing work around the house in his old shark tooth shirt, that was too ragged for him to wear, but she wore it for bedtime. It barely covered her bottom, and he remembered the first time she wore it.

_**Flashback people…**_

"_Oh! My pajama got stuck in the printer!" Retsu exclaimed._

_How she got it stuck, he did not want to know. Since it was nighttime and Yachiru was probably wondering somewhere in their oversized apartment, she could not risk running down the hall to get another pair._

"_Here, use this…" He said blushing, as she undressed right in front of him, and wore his raggedy shirt._

"_It really suits you," he said to her._

"_Yea, it fits just right!" she exclaimed happily, although a little on the short side, she was surprised it got below her bottom._

"_Yea…" he said._

_ She just looked so sexy in the shirt; he was getting a hard-on just stripping her with his eyes, which was not very hard to do considering she just stripped in front of him._

_ He had had almost no sex life with his naïve wife, he had been married to her for 4 years for Christ's sake, but that was about to change, right here right now. He could not stand NOT to bang her until she screamed his name and they came together._

_**END FLASH BACK PEOPLE…**_

__He smiled, it there he slammed her down (GENTLY) on the office table and took her right then, right there. It was so enjoyable hearing her scream his name all over again until he came in her, 4 times might he add, until it became ALMOST normal (she was a nurse, that doesn't leave much time to do much).

He heard Retsu going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She was going to have a little surprise.

He quickly undressed, then went into the bathroom, and shut the door silently. He started to get a hard on with the wind hitting his dick like a ton of…air.

"Hey there," he whispered seductively.

"Ah-h!" she exclaimed. Who sneaks in showers?

"Easy there," he whispered, as he proceeded to kiss down her neck.

"K-Ken-Kenpachi, im trying to take a shower, you'll get me all dirty again…"

"Then why don't we get a shower together-" he said, as he unexpectedly stuck a finger into her wet entrance.

When he thought she was ready for another one, he stuck up two more fingers, only to hear her try to stop a moan. Kenpachi growled, then hit his finger at a sensitive spot in her pussy.

"A-ahhh, don't hit t-there! It's s-so- ah!" she was cut off by another moan up her throat.

Kenpachi took out his fingers, and replaced it with his dick. At first he was slow, trying to get her used to the feeling of him moving inside of her, but soon, he started moving faster, and Retsu moaned with each thrust.

"Mm a-ah," Retsu moaned.

Kenapachi was waiting for her to reach her peek because it was only fair to climax together. When he did feel her getting near, he allowed himself to go a little faster, so they ended up cumming together.

After a few lazy thrusts, Kenpachi took himself out of Retsu, earning another moan.

"Well, that was surprising…" she said, as she grabbed her sponge and started washing herself, while Kenpachi could feel himself getting another hard-on.

This was going to be a long 6 days…

Reviews and critics are appreciated…


End file.
